


script #1

by persianpervert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianpervert/pseuds/persianpervert
Summary: here it isit took forever but i m super proud of it and can t wait to hear it ❤️also 2 things to remember:1- u don t read the parts where the girl is talking, just leave them empty and later we can do a dual audio2- towards the end i didn t go into too much detail because.. well... i was hoping u d use ur imagination and it was mostly fucking & moaning so 😂ENJOY my darkest fantasy ❤️
Comments: 1





	script #1

**Author's Note:**

> here it is  
> it took forever but i m super proud of it and can t wait to hear it ❤️  
> also 2 things to remember:  
> 1- u don t read the parts where the girl is talking, just leave them empty and later we can do a dual audio  
> 2- towards the end i didn t go into too much detail because.. well... i was hoping u d use ur imagination and it was mostly fucking & moaning so 😂  
> ENJOY my darkest fantasy ❤️

WRITTEN BY NIKOU 🤤😍🔥

I look over at your cage labelled «PET».   
Your eyes are hazy, your plump, red lips parted as you watch my every move, gripping the bars of your confinement. 

You’re wearing a red dress, tight, clinging to your body, your nipples poking through your shirt. Your little skirt shows off your thighs, your knees red and bruised from being on all-fours for so long. Your red heel straps are wrapped around your ankles all the way up to your knees, securely tightened in place. 

I walk by your cage, standing in front of you. You squirm, and I just smile at you. “What’s wrong puppy?” You shake your head and whimper. “Are you hungry? When was the last time I fed you?” 

I stand closer to your cage, my crotch directly in front of your face. Your tongue comes out of your mouth, trying to lick me through the bars. I whisper to myself: “Filthy animal...” 

“Beg me to feed you,” I watch you through the bars of your cage, trying so hard to get out and get to my cock. You just whimper and whine and fucking squirm like a little fucking animal. 

“You can’t even talk?” I shake my head and tug open the door to your cage. You scamper out, kneeling in front of me and desperately try to get to my cock—desperately try to get to your FOOD—but I grip your throat and hold you back. 

“No, beg me.” I command you, holding you back by your neck and looking into your eyes. Your lips are parted, whining and whimpering. I open my zipper and pull out my cock & balls. 

Your eyes light up and your whimpering gets louder. You squirm more but my grip tightens on your throat, causing you to choke and cough. “No.” I repeat, losing my patience. I squeeze your throat until your face is red, coughing. When your eyes go white I finally let go. 

I grab your chin and force open your jaw, catching your breath your tongue comes out of your mouth and you pant. “Please!” You say. I grin. “Please give me my food.” 

“Come here baby,” I stroke your hair, wrapping it around my hand and hold my dick close to your mouth. Precum drips onto your red lips, you swallow it up like a greedy little whore. 

Your tongue runs up and down my dick frantically, opening your mouth to take in all of my cock. “Puppy can you take all of my cock?” I tease. “Your mouth is so small and my dick is so large.”

“Dick.” You repeat, seemingly in a trance. “Dick!” You open your mouth and swallow me whole. “Oh...” I moan, closing my eyes and gripping your hair, pushing you down on me further. I move your head up and down, pushing you on my cock, hearing your throat every time. 

I grab your throat and push your face against the bed, your mouth opens wide as you whine even more. “Dick dick dick.. feed me dick!” You beg. 

It’s in your mouth now, I’m fucking your mouth. I’m fucking your mouth so hard, my dick so deep inside your throat I can feel you swallow as you choke and gag. 

Your tears run and you whimper but you don’t stop eating my cock, what a good little puppy. I feel myself get so close to cumming. So close, I can feel my sperm running through my balls and entering my penis. 

I pull my dick out of your mouth, holding you down by your neck. Your mouth is open, tongue hanging out as you whimper and mutter about my cum. You wiggle your tongue around, trying to tease me.

‘Pttthhhfp’ I spit on your tongue. You look so confused for a moment, but a big smile crosses your face when you realize what I’ve done. “Master more!” You open your mouth and I grin, spitting again. You swallow it greedily and giggle. “Mmm!~!!” 

“Animal..” I tell you. You don’t seem to understand. “More more more mmMM—“ your begging is muffled once I sit on your face, my balls squishing up against your mouth. “Eat, puppy.” I command, tugging on your hair. “EAT.” 

You open your mouth, taking one of my balls in. They’re so big, you can’t fit both in your mouth. “Mmmghh.” You make choking noises, greedily swallowing up my balls. “Euughh...” I groan from deep within my throat, stroking myself and gritting my teeth as I feel myself cum. 

Getting off of your face, I grip your hair tightly as you open your mouth for me and I shoot my cum all over your tongue and throat. You don’t waste a single drop, you swallow all of it. “Greedy puppy...” 

I lay back on the bed, shutting my eyes and relaxing for a moment. I feel you tap my shoulder, whimpering. “Master...”

I crack open an eye, glancing over at you. You look so uncomfortable and embarassed. “Puppy? Are you okay?” I look at you with concern. 

You sit on your knees and whimper, looking away from me, tears well up in your eyes as you slowly massage your own breasts. My eyes go wide. Your nipples are pink and wet under your dress, a white liquid seeping out of them.   
“Puppy?! Are you giving milk?!” I say in shock. You whimper. “I’m sorry...”

I look at you with wide eyes. “Do I have to milk you every fucking day?” I‘m surprised, but you look embarassed, whining and looking away. “It just comes...” 

I turn you around and unzip your dress, letting it fall to the floor. I leave your heels on, though, and pick you up, setting you on the table. I stand in front of you and you wrap your legs around me. 

“Feed me.” I squeeze and tug on your nipples, you whimper as more of the white milk gushes out of your breasts. 

I latch my lips and my mouth onto your nipple, massaging your breasts as the hot white milk drops onto my tongue. “Mmm.. aah.. I love the taste.” 

I continue to massage your nipple with my tongue, sucking and kissing and worshipping all over your pink buds, you whine and moan, blushing red at the attention you recieve from your master. Your legs wrap tighter around me, I feel my cock growing hard again. 

This time, I drop my pants, spreading your little legs open, I spit on my cock and massage it up and down, groaning in delight. “Puppy?” You crack your eyes open, blushing deeply and nodding lightly in consent, allowing me to push my cock balls deep into your wet pussy.


End file.
